


Dammit, Sousa

by musiclivesinmealways



Series: JackDaniels' Drabbles and One-Shots [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Apology fic, Dancing, Daniel Sousa is a Tease, Gay Bar, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, Jack totally blushes, M/M, Peggy knows what's going on, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Yes it's named 'Valhalla', but like, like chewing on the tip of a pen, oh god not like that, pens, sort of, the bar/restaurant, there are no pens around butts or penises or even nipples, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclivesinmealways/pseuds/musiclivesinmealways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is being distracting…again.</p><p>Apology fic for the angst in “I Can’t Stay”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Sousa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FearedWhatWeBecame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearedWhatWeBecame/gifts), [Creneau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creneau/gifts), [anusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anusha/gifts), [gingerwarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerwarlock/gifts), [Theshiphassailed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/gifts), [ConnectingSmallDots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/gifts), [2 guests](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2+guests), [TheImpossibleGirlWhoWaited](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheImpossibleGirlWhoWaited).



> I felt really bad for the angst in the last fic, and to prove I don’t hate you guys and I appreciate all the comments and kudos, I wrote y’all a “Teasing in the Office” fic. Obviously, its mainly form Jack’s POV, because Sousa is a little tease and we all know it.
> 
> It’s gifted to all y’all who commented and left kudos, you guys are the ones I can apologize to directly via gift fic xD I hope this makes up for the owies!
> 
> The song Jack and Daniel are dancing to is "When I Fall in Love" by (you guessed it) Nat King Cole
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y39N72hN7iQ&list=RDY39N72hN7iQ
> 
> Enjoy!

•••••

Daniel is being distracting…again. 

Daniel Sousa is chewing on the tip of his pen.

And not the “distractedly” chewing or “bad habit from high school” nibbling, he’s _suckling_ on it.

Not to mention the fact that he has smirked at Jack on no less than _six_ occasions _today alone._

There he goes again.

That stupid little smirk.

GOD ALMIGHTY HE JUST LICKED IT.

DANIEL SOUSA FLICKED HIS TONGUE OVER THE TIP LIKE IT WAS THE MOST CASUAL THING TO DO WITH A PEN AND SMIRKED DIRECTLY AT JACK.

Jack cleared his throat, rising from his desk. “Sousa! I need to speak to you.” He called from his office.

“One second, boss, I’m a bit busy.” Daniel replied, his voice serious and innocent.

“ _Now_ , Susan.” 

Daniel closed the file he was ‘looking at’ and walked into Jack’s new office. If a man with a crutch could sashay, it was Daniel Sousa.

“What can I do you today, boss?” Daniel smiled. Fucking sunshine.

“You can stop chewing on that goddamn pen.” Jack growled.

Daniel’s feigned innocence was flawless. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jack.”

“You asshole, you know exactly what I’m talking about. It’s insanely distracting.”

“It’s a nervous tick, something I do when I’m going over files.” Daniel shrugged.

“Alright Daniel, what do you want?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Daniel smiled, his façade falling.

“Bullshit, Sousa. What do you want in return for not chewing on that pen for the rest of the day?”

“There’s a hole in the wall on 25th: ‘Valhalla’.”

Jack laughed _knew it_. “What time, princess?”

“Eight o’ clock, wear something nice.” Daniel smiled, sauntering out of Jack’s office.

Jack laughed quietly, opening up his work again.

When he looked up a few minutes later, Daniel was licking a different pen.

The thump of Jack’s head on his desk was echoed by Daniel’s laughter and Peggy’s smile.

•••••

Jack took a taxi to little shop 24th street, walking around the block to find Valhalla. Walking through an alleyway to shortcut his exploring, he saw a door with a small, metal sign. It was hanging by a single peg, ‘Valhalla’ only somewhat visible.

 _When he said ‘hole in the wall’, he meant a hole in a wall._ Jack thought.

When he opened the door, quiet music and a young woman greeted him.

“Welcome to Valhalla.” She smiled. “I’m Helen, what can I do for you?”

“I-uh, I was told to meet a friend here… Your place is kind of hard to find.”

“Oh yes, our clientele prefers discrete locations to keep out the riff-raff.” Helen knowingly smiled, looking down at the small table in front of her. “Are you with Daniel Sousa?” She asked.

“Yes, he told me to meet him here at eight?”

Helen nodded. “Of course, right this way, Mr. Thompson.”

_What the hell have you gotten me into, Sousa?_

Jack looked around the small – what appeared to be a – restaurant. It wasn’t a normal restaurant, however. It seemed like the only women in the place we’re working. 

_Oh my god, it’s a fairy bar._ Jack blushed, his composure slipping.

Men shared romantic dinners at small tables together, and in the center of the room, couples swayed to the quiet music that filtered throughout the restaurant. 

Daniel was sitting in a small corner booth, sipping from a beer bottle. As Jack and Helen approached, he looked up from the dancing couples. 

“Jack, I’m so glad you could make it.” He smiled, rising from his seat, the way a gentlemen would do for a lady. It only brightened his cheeks further, as he ducked his head.

“Even though you broke our deal.” Jack huffed in amusement, sitting down across from the brunet.

“I did not, you told me not to chew on that specific pen.” Daniel smirked in victory.

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically. “This place was pretty hard to find, you know.”

“I’ll give you directions next time.”

“Next time?” Jack asked, his eyebrow crawling upwards.

“Next time I ask you on a date, gorgeous.” 

“Oh, right.” Jack laughed. Daniel extended a hand across the table, intertwining his fingers with Jack’s.

“Because there is going to be a next time, right?”

“Of course.” Jack responded without hesitation. “It’s just that… _these_ kind of places get raided all the time..”

Daniel nodded solemnly, his eyes hovering over their joined hands as he brushed his thumb over Jack’s knuckles. “That’s why I chose Valhalla. Their ‘hole in the wall’ techniques keep them off the radar, and they discourage word-of-mouth with their customers. And their cook is amazing.” He smiled.

“How is it you came across Valhalla?” Jack asked curiously.

“I know the owner.”

Jack blinked. “Did…were you two together?”

Daniel chuckled. “It’s a woman, Jack.”

“That’s not an answer..”

“No, I never had any relations with the owner other than friendship.” Daniel replied, gently squeezing Jack’s hand. “Would you have been jealous?”

“No, but I thought it would be cruel to make a former girlfriend watch you on a date with…a man.” Jack replied softly.

Daniel pulled Jack’s hand to his mouth, and pressed feather-light kisses to the fingertips. “How about we talk about something else.”

Jack nodded, but all he could think about was the morality of what they…what _he_ was doing. When Daniel let go of his hand and stood, Jack wondered if he had been silent for too long.

“Would you care for a dance, Jack Thompson?” Daniel asked, holding out his hand in offering.

“How can you with..” Jack gestured to Daniel’s crutch.

“Yes or no, gorgeous?”

“Yes.”  
Daniel smiled. As Jack stood, he set his crutch against the table. “We’ll dance here, less crowded.” 

The music slowed as a new song filtered through the radio speaker. Daniel’s hand found its way to Jack’s, pulling in against his chest, as the other snaked around to the small of his lover’s back.

_When I fall in love, it will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love_

The radio quietly sang, just for the two lovers. A nervous breath escaped Jack’s lips, his eyes closing, and free hand resting over Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel tilted his head up, capturing his lover’s lips in a reassuring kiss.

_In a restless world like this is_  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun 

The nerves, the anxiety of dancing together in public, of being seen together, melted away from Jack. He breathed easier with his lover holding him close. Everything would be alright as long as he had Daniel.

_When I give my heart, it will be completely_  
Or I'll never give my heart  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you 

•••••

The next day at the office…  
Well, let’s just say Jack was very close to banning pens.

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: Eh? Eh? Better? Ish? Can I take the boards down from my windows now or…?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you want specific fluffs/angsts/etc, school is pretty busy with AP tests coming up, but I love writing these horrible things during my study period and after school.
> 
> main tumblr: www.musiclivesinmealways.tumblr.com
> 
> JackDaniels: www.ask-jackdaniels.tumblr.com
> 
> ^^this is where I post teasers for fics and other JackDaniels trash ;)
> 
> Accepting prompts here and on my tumblr, follow me if you want to mutually annoy each other about fics/ships/fandoms/etc.  
> (Kudos and comments are always appreciated!)


End file.
